The present invention is designed to remedy the usual limitations of wheeled trash cans. More specifically, the present invention is designed to overcome the inability of conventional wheeled trash-cans to travel over rough or uneven terrain found outdoors. Although the wheels make the trash cans somewhat mobile, the wheels are unsuited to travel over unpaved pathways, as those found outdoors. The wheels can easily get stuck in ditches or trenches and are generally unable to roll over muddy or wet terrain. Once loaded, these trash-cans can also become very heavy and difficult to move. In most cases, these trash cans simply cannot be used outdoors. These limitations can be resolved by using a light-weight trash bag holder that supports a trash bag in the open position. There are several apparatuses related to supporting and dispensing a trash-bag; however, other apparatuses do not allow for the versatile range of function of the present invention.
The present invention relates to the field of bag management apparatuses. More specifically, the present invention allows a trash-bag to easily open and close, maximizes its utility, and allows it to be easily stored. Further, the present invention utilizes interchangeable attachments to make the present invention highly adaptable and versatile. Consequently, the wide range of applications make the present invention ideal for the average user. The user can just retrofit interchangeable attachments to add functionality and customize the present invention for specific tasks. Finally, the present invention is collapsible and can be stored easily for use in places with limited space or limited accessibility. Thanks to this simple and robust design, the present invention can be used by anyone.